


Black Hearts

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Human, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: Bringing disgrace to the family name... It's not exactly how she imagined being sent away for her marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.
> 
> This is the Elejah Pirate AU I didn't realize I needed until I started writing it.

1715: The Golden Age of Piracy

* * *

Her nails dug into the rail as a fresh wave of nausea hit her. Exhaling she battled the urge to be sick. It was a war she was destined to lose.

The ship hit a rough wave and she pitched forward over the side. The bile rose in her throat and she retched, heaving until there was nothing left to come up. It was only when she paused to drag in a ragged breath that she realized the slim fingers holding her hair back were smoothing over her sweaty brow.

She had always hated boats; the swaying motion twisted her stomach. Even the gentle lapping of the lake beneath a rowboat was too much.

She closed her eyes and turned around slowly to slide down the side of the ship. Looping her arms around her raised knees she tipped her head back against the worn wood and took shallow breaths. The salty sea air cleared her pounding head.

She could sense the shifting body beside her but kept her eyes closed, afraid that watching the motion of the ship would make her ill again. She could still taste the bile in her mouth.

"I don't suppose you heard the gossip."

She suppressed a shudder and shook her head. She'd always hated listening to gossip, but something in the statement made her open her eyes a crack.

"The rumor was that you were in…  _trouble…_  and that's why you were being sent away to be married."

She tilted her head and frowned, too exhausted to try and discern the nuances of her friend's double talk.

"What are you trying to ask me Caroline?"

* * *

_"Father please!"_

_She reached out for his arm even as her heart pounded in her chest. If only she had been more careful; they might have continued on in secret. They would have continued on in secret, but somebody had seen._

_Somebody had spotted the blood._

_"You've disgraced this family," he broke her grip on his arm. Fury flashed in his eyes._

_"Please just let me see him… please…" tears brimmed in her dark eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She made a desperate grab for his arm again in the hopes that he would listen to her pleading sobs._

_Her father made no response other than to knock her backwards onto her bed._

_"No!" Her heart wrenching sobs echoed through the stone halls of the manor. She struggled against her brother's hands that held her back._

* * *

She didn't realize she was crying until Caroline pressed a handkerchief into her palm. She swiped at her tears angrily and choked down her sobs. It was all her fault; she should have been more careful.

Caroline waited until her tears were gone before moving to ask the question again in a more straightforward manner, but her eyes narrowed before she could open her mouth.

There was no shortage of sound on a ship. It was not uncommon to hear men laughing and jeering, heavy footsteps, sloshing water, or clanging metal.

A ship was never silent, but theirs had grown quiet.

Elena opened her eyes slowly and looked around at the still wood; a creeping sense of dread slid up her spine in the deafening Even the lapping waves seemed to have grown still.

She accepted the blonde's hand and got to her feet in time to turn towards the sudden footsteps rushing down from the quarter deck. The look of pure terror in the man's eyes made her chest tighten with fear.

He came to a stuttering stop when he saw the women. Surprise flickered across his mouth at finding them.

"You needs to hide misses," he gasped for breath. His eyes darted furtively over his shoulder as if a great monster were looming in the shadows of the mainmast.

"Why?" Elena shuddered. She was in no rush to journey back below deck; her nausea was much worse out of the open air. "I can't go back down."

Elena recoiled when he grasped her upper arms and his rancid breath fanned over her face stirring a new wave of sickness. She remembered that this was one of the men who would gaze on her and Caroline when he thought they weren't looking. He wasn't looking at her with lust now; it was pure terror in his eyes.

"There's an assassin on deck misses," he stared into her eyes without blinking, "and he's takin' the whole crew, he is."

"Mr. Graham…" Caroline's protests died in her throat when the man pitched over with a knife sticking out of his back.

Slow footsteps echoed on the steps from the quarter deck. They were almost leisurely in their pace, as if the man had all of the time in the world.

Elena took in the picture slowly through a rapidly narrowing field of vision. He wore heavy boots and fine wool trousers that were splattered with a dark substance. The colour deepened and brightened the further up she dragged her eyes. The black stains changed when she reached his shirt that she suddenly realized was not red.

Caroline reached blindly for the brunette's arm her swinging hand grew more and more frantic when the man began to croon with a sadistic smile stretching his lips. The effect was rather macabre with the spattered blood on his cheeks.

"Elena," he sang while skipping down the remaining steps.

Caroline finally succeeded in finding her friend's elbow. She couldn't back away though; her legs had frozen in place, and she could tell from Elena's trembling arm that she was as equally immobile.

The pit of Elena's stomach fell. She could do nothing but watch the man's slow approach as a bead of sweat trickled down her spine. Her growing fear combined with her recent bout of sickness had her trembling.

The mad man knew her name.

"You should be thanking me," he tilted his head with a friendly smile. There was something charismatic in his voice. "Any other hired hand would do unspeakable things," his eyes roamed over her body appreciatively.

Elena didn't realize she had started to back away until her long skirts brushed against a metal bucket. Her eyes darted down and back up before she came to a decision. Hiking her skirt around her knees she drew back her leg and kicked the bucket of dirty water into his legs.

Grabbing Caroline's hand again they raced towards the stairs and into the darkness of the ship. They made it to the first level below decks when she froze.

Elena's hand covered her mouth and nose. She recoiled from the wide unseeing eyes. They stared at her accusingly. It was an endless sea of bodies stretching the length of the hall.

"Come on," Caroline held her breath. She had seen many of the dead earlier that day laughing and joking, but already the smell was rising. Part of her wanted to collapse and sob but the pressing sound of approaching steps renewed a sense of urgency.

Elena snapped out of her daze and ran. She apologized in her mind to everybody she was forced to jump over in her flight.

Every time they turned a corner the steps seemed to grow closer and closer. Elena didn't realize they were being corralled until they pushed into the captain's quarters.

The door slammed shut behind them. Elena froze in her search for something to block the entry with. A shriek escaped her open mouth as she locked eyes with the captain.

A bloody knife was poised in his hand, and she just knew it was the one that had been used to slit his throat. The killer had propped Captain McKenzie up.

Elena turned slowly and followed the line of the knife. Blood had been streaked purposely across the door forming bold red letters that dripped down the wood.

Caroline's eyes grew round when she found her friend's name. The brunette was one of the kindest people she knew and she couldn't understand who she had angered for this to be happening.

"Why's he doing this?"

Elena's blood ran cold when a bright voice called through the door.

"Because I was paid to."

"You were paid to kill the whole crew?" Elena gasped.

"No, just you Elena," his fingers tapped the wood, "the crew was just for fun."

"Fun," Caroline gaped. "How are you planning on getting back to shore?"

"I'll find a way."

Elena shuddered at the confidence in his tone. She steeled her nerves and gritted her teeth before mouthing to Caroline to seal the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath she exhaled and rammed her shoulder against the door with all her might. There was a surprised grunt as the man was thrown against the wall, but she ignored him entirely and bolted through the corridor. He wanted her dead not Caroline.

She heard steps following her but it wasn't until she was on the deck and spinning around to face her assailant that she realized Caroline hadn't listened.

"What are you doing?" Elena looked over the blonde's shoulder.

"Getting far away from the mad man," Caroline spun on her heel.

Elena pushed her hair back from her face and turned towards the sound of rushing steps. She knew by the sudden urgency that she had managed to anger him. She pointed wildly to the rising decks.

"Run!"

She waited only long enough to ensure Caroline was hidden from view and that the man had seen her before she moved around the various obstacles on the deck and began to climb the main mast. Hand over hand she dragged her aching body higher.

* * *

_"Help!"_

Several pairs of eyes turned towards the only other ship on the water as a decidedly feminine voice screamed. They doubted she had seen them and was calling for someone on her own ship.

"What do you think?" Kol came up beside his brothers and eyed the ship.

"A passenger brigantine hardly seems worth the effort." Klaus leaned against the rail. His eyes locked on the woman spinning in frantic circles on the pope deck; the sunlight caught the golden strands of her hair. "There will be too many men on board; we'd take heavy losses."

"I don't know about that," Elijah frowned. He peered through his spyglass and felt the blood drain from his face.

A slim brunette had started to climb the rigging with a blood soaked man hot on her heels. He had heard tales of the man; he liked to boast at ports after a night of heavy drinking.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kol squinted at the approaching ship.

"Kai Parker," Elijah grimaced.

Klaus frowned and shifted to watch his elder brother pull a pistol from his belt. He tilted his head as Elijah took aim.

"Can you even make that shot from here?"

"I certainly hope so," he steadied his arm.

"And what's the plan for after?" Klaus drawled. "Obviously the crew's dead, we all know his reputation, but what of those women?"

"Bad luck to have a woman on board a ship." A passing crewman shuddered and made a sign over his heart.

"I heard that," a slim blonde slipped into the vacant spot between Kol and Klaus. She leaned into Kol's embrace and glared at the man who made a hasty exit.

"In Diego's defence," Klaus smirked, "you can be unlucky at times."

She tilted her head with a sickly sweet smile and settled her hand between his shoulders with a forced laugh. The snickers that rose as he tumbled over the side of the ship were very real.

"He has a point, darling," Kol smirked. "You're very unlucky for Nik."

"Never claimed to be his good luck charm," she tilted her head and presented her cheek for his kiss.

Elijah rolled his eyes and inhaled to steady his arm. He pulled the trigger on the last exhalation.

* * *

Elena shrieked as a large hand closed around her ankle and pulled. Her scream was overshadowed by the man's grunt.

She lost her grip on the rope ladder and fell. The last thing she felt was a blinding pain through her ankle before her world went black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD ot TO

Seagulls and ocean waves, there was a time when she had feared the deep and its heralds of death. Vultures and crows signified ill will on land and led to the dying, but there was nothing ominous in the squawking calls of the white birds; she had come to learn that an abundance of the creatures meant the ship was close to land. Her fear of the water had lessened with the swimming lessons she had received a few years earlier from Klaus; it had been hard to think of drowning in the shallows when Kol had come upon them.

* * *

_Salty waves crashed against her knees soaking through the light trousers she wore cinched in at her waist. A larger wave rose and broke near her hips turning the bottom of her shirt transparent._

_She shivered when he settled his hand on the small of her back and gave her a small nudge into the ocean. They weren't deep enough yet, she knew it._

_Deeper and deeper he walked until tiny fish nibbled at her toes and the water swirled around her waist._

_"Do you see how the water is rolling towards us?" Klaus pointed to the shifting ocean. "When it comes on you jump otherwise it'll will force you from your feet."_

_She nodded and watched the wave; it seemed to grow larger the closer it got. Bracing her legs she prepared to jump. The water hit her square in the chest and knocked her over. She flailed as the ocean closed over her head, for several long seconds she was certain she was going to die but then strong hands had hauled her up._

_Clinging to his soaked shirt she spoke through chattering teeth._

_"I… I've ch… changed my mind."_

_Before Klaus got a chance to respond and talk her into trying again their attention was grabbed by an enraged voice on the shore._

_"What the bloody hell are you doing?"_

_She couldn't remember ever seeing his mouth twisted in that particular line in the year that she had known him; he was always smiling and laughing. His eyes never held that kind of fire; she could feel the burning gaze from where he stood._

_It took her a moment to recognize the expression and the glare that she suddenly saw was aimed at Klaus and the hands on her hips. The realization that he was jealous brought a harsh laugh to her throat; her attempt to swallow the sound meant it was a choking sound that reached the brothers as he waded into the ocean._

_She forgot she was waist deep in the most dangerous body of water around when she turned to face him and crossed her arms. She was still angry with him; he'd been flirting with her for months, and the moment they reached land she had found him with the tart she had seen him talking to before going on the ship several months before._

_Seeing them together earlier had formed tightness in her chest. Maybe that was why she had asked Klaus to teach her how to swim instead of him._

_"Your brother was teaching me how to swim," her eyes narrowed in a glare that rivaled his own._

_"You could have asked me," Kol's eyes darted to his brother's hand still on her waist._

_"You were otherwise engaged," she spat. "Where's your friend?"_

_Neither of them noticed Klaus slipping away towards the shore._

_"Mary-Alice?" His brows shot up. "She's not a friend."_

_"Yeah right," she snorted. "She looked rather familiar with you. Her hands were all over you."_

_She recognized the mistake when he tilted his head with a small smirk._

_"You're jealous."_

_"I am not," she felt her annoyance flare, "you're jealous."_

_"Why would I be jealous?" He laughed._

_"You were glaring daggers at Klaus," she poked his chest, "and any other man who comes near me." Her flesh tingled when he took her wrist._

_"Only the ones that look at you like you're a snack."_

_"Why do you care?" She gasped when his free arm stole around her waist and pulled her into his chest._

_"I don't want another man touching you," he whispered staring down into her blazing eyes._

_"I don't want another woman touching you!"_

_Klaus pivoted on the beach. Cupping his hands over his mouth he yelled back to them._

_"Would you two just shag already?"_

* * *

A year and a half later she knew Klaus regretted the suggestion that they had both jumped on, but she didn't care.

She looked over her shoulder to where Klaus and Kol were overseeing the loading of supplies: barrels of fresh water, dried beans, pickled vegetables, salted meat, sugar, biscuits, cheese, herbs and spices, and what looked like a rather fine wine; it was clear the ship had only been on the water for a few days, and been planning a rather extensive journey.

"What was that about risk and reward?" Kol gave his brother a pointed look.

"Oh, shut up," Klaus grumbled.

Lexa smirked and turned her attention back to Rebekah who was using the toe of her boot to turn over Kai's face. Elijah's aim had been true; the shot had entered the man's head and blackened half of his features.

She knew Kai Parker as the mad mercenary. He always took out his target after some psychological torture, and typically he would kill anyone else in the immediate vicinity.

"Who was the target?" Lexa crouched beside the body. The sight was sickening, but in the last few years she had seen worse; heck, she had done worse.

"I don't know," Rebekah shook her head, "but there are two potential people who could tell us."

"Unfortunately, one is unconscious," Kol knelt on the other side of the body and nodded to where Elijah was checking to see if the brunette was breathing. His eyes darted to the blonde kneeling near her friend; her bottom lip was shaking as she rocked slightly with crossed arms. "The other doesn't appear to be talking."

He began rifling through the dead man's pockets. For someone to send an assassin out to sea they had to be longing for the death of someone influential. Logic told him it was the captain or perhaps someone with access to political intelligence and that there would be instructions of some sort somewhere on his body.

The only thing he came up with was a folded slip of paper containing a drawing of a necklace.

"This must be what he was looking for," he presented the drawing to his sister and lover, "but why anyone would be willing to kill for a necklace is beyond me."

Lexa took the drawing and traced the edges; it was a pretty locket with an old fashioned clasp and vines holding some sort of jewel in place.

"Maybe it's not the necklace," she tapped the paper, "but what's inside."

She saw curiosity flash in the depths of his eyes and knew it mirrored the light in hers. She had always loved a mystery.

"How hard do you think it would be to find?"

"On a ship this size?" Rebekah cocked an eyebrow. She was already imagining the pair of them searching from bow to stern. "It shouldn't be too difficult; there are only so many places to hide."

"It such a small thing," he murmured, "It could be hidden in any number of places."

"Then I'd best start looking," Lexa smirked.

"I'll join you, darling," Kol got to his feet with a wink, "in case you need an extra set of hands."

Rebekah shook her head and made a note to ensure they were both back on the ship before they cut the lines holding them alongside The Calla Lily. The couple had a tendency to get distracted when left alone for too long.

Elijah looked up from the still brunette sprawled on the deck to find his sister. His attempts to garner any information from the blonde had been fruitless so he motioned over his sister; she would be more useful in this situation than examining the dead body.

* * *

After years at sea with her brothers and a crew full of men she was accustomed to less than savoury sights, but the state of the area below deck made her stomach turn. Every corner and open door revealed more dead bodies with several slash marks and pools of blood.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Rebekah followed the line of the hall until she reached the passenger cabins. It took less than a minute to figure out which one belonged to their guests.

The bedding had been flipped over and ripped into. Clothes had been ripped from chests and thrown in every direction; it was clear from one look that someone had decided to take advantage of the ships misfortune.

With an exasperated sigh she bent and started throwing the clothes into the two large trunks at the foot of the bunks. They could sort out what belonged to whom later.

* * *

It was the sound of laughter and soft moans that brought his attention to a partially closed door near the end of the hall. Crossing his fingers and hoping they were decent he pushed open the door to the captain's quarters.

It was hardly the first time he had walked in on his younger brother in a compromising position; ships didn't leave much room for privacy so the couple had been interrupted many times by half the crew.

By the way her head was tipped back and his lips were working along her collarbone Klaus knew they hadn't seen him. He cleared his throat when he saw her hand slide down Kol's stomach.

"Really?" Klaus looked between the pair. Kol's shirt had disappeared, as had Lexa's black corset; her blouse hung from her slim shoulders exposing her upper back to his gaze. "You realize there's a dead body in the next room?"

"What?" She straightened up and grabbed the sides of her blouse.

"I'll take that as a no," Klaus chuckled.

She scrambled off Kol's lap and began buttoning her blouse. Shouldering open the door built into the cabin wall she gulped at the sight that greeted her.

This was the room they had been looking for; it was the Captain's office, and the thing that surprised her most was the immaculate condition of the small space.

"You might close the door, Nik," Kol nodded to the office door. Men were peeking in; their gazes were lingering for too long on Lexa. "People are beginning to stare."

"I'm certain everyone has seen her in less," Klaus smirked.

"Why is he propped up?" Lexa intervened before the argument could begin because Klaus was right; she was still covered with only her collarbone bare to the men sneaking glances into the room.

"Shouldn't this room have been ransacked?" She finished buttoning her shirt, and accepted the corset Kol handed her; it hung open from her arms like a black vest as she circled the body. He had been a tall man with a clean shave and dark hair beneath the blood spattered powdered wig.

Kol shook his head and glared at the men still looking in. They scattered when they caught his dark gaze.

Lexa began rifling through drawers in her search for the necklace. She was pulling books from the shelves when she felt Kol behind her as he reached for the items on the higher shelf.

He was pressed against the small of her back still excited from their earlier activities causing a shiver raced down her spine. He smirked when she looked up at him over her shoulder with hunger gleaming in her eyes.

"Later, darling," he bent and brushed his lips along her cheek.

"Promise?" She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You two are sickening," Klaus rolled his eyes while he flipped through a thick book.

"Don't be bitter, Nik," Kol smirked. His hands gently fastened the buttons of Lexa's corset. "Just because you haven't felt the touch of a woman in months is no reason to spoil our fun."

* * *

Rebekah hopped down from the plank they had erected as a bridge between ships and held up her hand for the men carrying the trunks. It took her a moment to spot her brother in the crowd of milling bodies, when she did she waved him over.

"Where am I sending these?"

She rolled her eyes when he told the men to take the luggage to his cabin. It wasn't surprising as there were only two private cabins, in addition to his office, on the ship that had not been converted into barracks: the room she shared with Lexa and the one held by Klaus and Kol. It was just like her big brother to give up his bed for a complete stranger.

"It's not like that," Elijah sighed, "she's injured and my cabin is the only one with enough room for her to move about once she gets back on her feet."

"Oh, Elijah," Rebekah shook her head with a soft smile, "that's exactly what I thought."

Their attention was drawn suddenly to the bridge. The women who had yet to say anything was making the treacherous walk. On the last step her foot caught the edge of her skirt and she tumbled down onto the deck.

* * *

Caroline jolted when her body fell with a loud thump. Cold air swirled around her ankles and calves telling her that her heavy skirt had fallen in a way that her legs were on display. Slowly the images she had seen on the ship began to disperse and the lewd comments being made started to reach her mind.

She didn't see the face of the man who jumped down and silenced the comments with a glare until he offered her a hand up.

"Come on, love," Klaus took her hand. She had been through enough that day and didn't need to deal with the touch starved men on board the ship.

Caroline seemed to snap out of it then. Her heart began to drum in her chest as she pulled her hand away from his warm grasp.

"I'm not your 'love'," her eyes flashed with anger.

"As you wish sweetheart," Klaus held out his hands palms up as she got to her feet in a huff.

Caroline glared at him once more before pivoting on her heel and storming across the deck. She was perfectly fine and would not under any circumstances accept help from anyone.

Klaus tilted his head and watched her walk away. The catatonic young woman he had first seen seemed to have faded away to be replaced by a beautifully stubborn woman. There was something fiery in her eyes.

"Isn't she stunning?" He nodded to the blonde as Kol and Lexa rejoined him on the deck.

Kol's eyes found the woman storming off towards the far rail.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you."

"I'll take that as a challenge," Klaus cast him a sideways look and smirked.

* * *

Caroline watched the ship that had been bearing her to the New World drift away. She had been watching for the better part of twenty minutes as it grew smaller and smaller on the horizon; the life she had known, the one planned out for her, slipped away with the polished wood.

A clearing throat made her jump, pressing her hand to her fluttering heart.

"I beg your pardon," Elijah kept his voice calm, "it was not my intention to startle you Miss…"

"Forbes," she swallowed, "Caroline Forbes."

"Miss Forbes," he smiled, "I wonder if you might answer a few questions."

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she nodded. She had a suspicion that he might have already asked them.

"The man who attacked your ship was a well-known assassin…"

"Well-known?"

"In certain circles," Elijah nodded. "Do you have any idea who he was after?"

In her mind she saw the closed office door, the door she had covered with a jacket, where a bloody name had been written. She shook her head to dispel the image. Elena was her friend.

"He was crazy." She bit her bottom lip. "He k-killed everyone and he was going to…" she cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "He was going to kill us."

She opened her eyes and fixed him with a stern look that demanded an immediate answer. She hadn't seen a sign of her since setting foot on the ship, but she was certain Elena was still alive; she had to be.

"Where's my friend?"

* * *

Caroline covered her mouth to stifle her sudden sob. Elijah had shown her to a spacious cabin with a large bed built into one of the walls and on the bed was Elena.

She raced across the room to her friend and pressed her palm to the brunette's feverish brow; her eyes darted back and forth frantically beneath her closed lids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own TVD or TO.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, heavy from their lengthy rest. As heavy as her eyelids were her limbs were heavier still; it took a long time of staring at the ceiling before she was able to roll over, even longer to sit up.

The room swayed in her vision. Nothing was familiar.

Out of habit her hand rose to her throat, slim fingers curling around the chain shifting the necklace between her breasts. Running her thumb and forefinger over the chain was how she focused, tracing the edges of the pendent was how she calmed down; in that moment she needed to focus because nothing was familiar.

For a moment she thought that maybe she had dreamt the mad man covered in blood. She'd always had an overactive imagination, but she was certain that she hadn't been wearing the soft white cotton now adorning her shivering frame, and her mouth was dry.

The sound of the door opening drew her eyes from the neat desktop to the creaking wood. Without thinking she jumped to her feet and grabbed the first thing she could find.

She didn't know where she was, or how she got there, but she knew if whoever was coming in that door had malicious intentions she would go down fighting; even if fear was trickling down her spine.

The man froze when he stepped into the room; she saw clear amusement flickering in his dark eyes.

His eyes flickered over the slip of a woman brandishing a bronze candlestick and swaying under the weight of it. There was something defiant in her gaze, daring him to come closer.

"Where are my clothes?" She swallowed, proud that her voice had come out stronger than she felt. The possibilities of why she was wearing a nightgown in a strange cabin on an unknown ship raced through her clearing mind, and none of them put her at ease.

"They were covered in blood," he inhaled slowly, "your friend, Miss Forbes, changed your clothes."

"Where am I?"

Elena took a step back when he moved forward and instantly recognized the mistake when pain bloomed through her leg.

The bronze clattered to the floor as she cried out and fell backwards, knees buckling beneath her body.

He rushed forward and caught her hips before she could hit the floor. He sighed internally when she instantly began struggling against him, but before he could right her she sent them both tumbling backwards.

His body landed on top of hers knocking the breath from her lungs in a rush of air. He shifted quickly so he was no longer crushing her, but remained in a hovering position to stare down into her eyes with a cocked brow.

"Are you quite through?"

"Get off me," Elena squirmed trying to get free.

"After all that trouble to get me on top of you?" His voice took on a teasing quality; he was surprised when she suddenly stopped fighting him, her body stilled completely.

"Just do it," she squeezed her eyes shut.

"As you wish," he said.

Elena braced herself, holding her breath for what she was certain was coming as his weight rose from her body. She jerked up with a gasp when his strong fingers made contact with her skin.

"What are you doing?" She pressed her lips together, opening her eyes.

His fingers gently prodded the swollen flesh of her ankle, sending warmth through her tingling skin, after placing her leg over his lap. Glancing up to meet her eyes he tilted his head.

"What I came in here to do," he frowned, wrapping his fingers around the back of her leg.

"You came in here to break my ankle?" She hissed in pain, grunting when he pulled and she felt the movement up her calve.

"No…" he paused to meet her eyes. "I came in to check your injury."

"You'll break it like that," she pushed up on her elbows. The little voice in the back of her head said to stop talking, but it was being overpowered by the one that wanted to avoid being laid up for months on end. "Put your palm under my heel and slowly rotate."

There were few instances where a woman's words were taken seriously in the world, but the set of her jaw and the look in her eyes brokered no argument, so rather than push from side to side as he had planned to do he followed her instructions, watching her pale features all the while; her eyes remained trained on her slim foot held in his calloused hands.

Elena blinked back the pained tears in her eyes and examined the slightly swollen flesh. There was no discoloration and only a mild pain when he rolled the joint. She quickly discerned it was a sprain at worst, but that walking long distances on it was out of the question for a few days at least.

"It should be elevated," she murmured, not realizing her voice was loud enough to be heard until he positioned her foot atop a soft cushion.

He stood to pour her a glass of water and returned, watching her down the liquid and regard him with wary eyes.

"Where am I?" She lowered the cup, gripping it tight in her hand.

Her head still spun, but the water was helping to alleviate some of the pressure in her mind, clearing a bit of the lingering fog. And with the lifting of the haze she came to the decided conclusion that she had never seen this man before in her life, and she wasn't sure if she could trust him.

She had expected a more forceful encounter from a man she didn't know, but she had not been expecting him to act as a doctor, a poor excuse for a physician, but a doctor none the less.

"On board my ship," he took the empty glass, setting it on the desk with a hollow thump, "in my cabin." He inhaled slowly and met her eyes, explaining before she could bring a voice to the question shining in her eyes. "You fell from the rigging onto the deck, and likely have more injuries. Your fever was the most concerning thing to me."

"My fever?" She folded her arms over her chest. Her empty stomach clenched.

"You've been asleep for three days," he blinked.

"No wonder I'm so hungry," she exhaled.

"I'll have some food brought down after," he chuckled.

"After what?" Her eyes narrowed, flickering over his features quickly.

"After I have ascertained that you're uninjured," he nodded to the remainder of her body.

She backed up, shaking her head with a wince.

"I'll wait for a doctor."

"Unfortunately we don't have one," he sat perfectly still; "I'm the best you've got at the moment."

"I don't need an exam," she shook her head. "I feel fine. I've got no problem breathing so my ribs are alright, and my head doesn't hurt."

"You're qualified to know that?" He couldn't stop his mouth from lifting in an amused half smile.

"I'm qualified to know that I don't want to be examined by a complete stranger…" she smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Elijah," he supplied with a smirk.

"Elena," she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Well, Elena," his smirk turned to a soft smile, "it appears that we are no longer strangers."

"I'm still not letting you examine me," Her eyes sparkled with something akin to amusement, but her expression was hard; in spite of the tightness around her mouth there was something in her smile that made him want to scoot closer.

Elijah glanced over his shoulder when he heard the delicate clearing of a throat.

Lexa stood in the door of his cabin allowing her eyes to roam over Elena; she scrutinized the brunette's face that was defiant. She took an immediate like to the woman, and under other circumstances might have seen them being friends, but there was something she needed to figure out first. As it was, she didn't know what to think of the young woman who was responsible for the deaths of every living soul on board the Calla Lily.

"I can take it from here, Elijah."

"Alright," he rose from the bed, pausing at the door. "Let me know if we should be stopping at a port for her doctor. I'd hate for her to die after going to the trouble of saving her," he flashed Elena a smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Kol leaned back against the table, swivelling to watch the approach of the women entering the galley, already anticipating the entertainment about to unfold. He waited until Klaus had taken a sip from his cup to alert his brother to the newest additions to the room.

He had the great pleasure of watching his older brother's eyes widen marginally, a flush rose on his neck. Now if only he were the type to act flustered.

"Join us for a drink, love?" Klaus smirked playfully, raising his glass in the direction of his sister and Caroline.

Caroline's eyes flickered over him as she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I'd rather die of thirst."

"A very real possibility on a pirate ship, darling," Kol lowered his glass, rolling his eyes when Rebekah stole it.

Rebekah perched in Klaus' vacated seat when he stood to follow Caroline.

"Five pounds says she slaps him," Rebekah leaned over to whisper.

"I'll take that bet," Kol reclaimed his cup.

They watched Klaus follow the young woman toward the counter, their voices easily carrying back across the quarter full galley.

"Come on, love," he leaned against the wall as she poured a drink, opening his hands, "give me a chance. Get to know me," he smirked when she met his eyes.

Caroline tilted her head. There was something about his smirk that got under her skin, something that made her skin warm and her heart pound.

"I've no desire to know a pirate," she looked him over slowly.

"That's only because you haven't had the pleasure," he teased.

Caroline shivered when he leaned a little closer.

"Don't do it, love," Rebekah could see the blonde's resolve weakening in the face of her brother's charm. "They're terrible really; you should avoid pirates at all costs."

Caroline was startled by the laughing voice and looked to see Rebekah pointing between her brothers.

"Bekah," Kol gasped dramatically, "must you besmirch my name as well?"

"Sorry," she shrugged, "force of habit." Rebekah turned to Klaus. "If it helps Nik, nothing I ever said was enough to dissuade Lexa."

Kol's eyes widened when he turned to stare at his little sister.

"You tried to talk my lover out of loving me?"

"Yup," Rebekah snickered.

They all turned their attention to the clearing throat of their eldest brother. Caroline, who had been growing a little uncomfortable with the bickering siblings, smiled gratefully; they always tried not to squabble in the presence of Elijah.

"Miss Forbes," he turned to her, "your friend is awake."

* * *

Lexa ran her fingers gently over Elena's scalp searching for any bumps or cuts that had been missed while the brunette was too delirious for a proper examination. She bit her lip as her bracelet snagged on a chain around Elena's neck.

"Sorry," she apologized as the locket came free and tugged at Elena's neck. "That's a lovely necklace."

Lexa's eyes locked on the silver as Elena reached to replace it beneath her collar.

"It was my mothers," Elena shivered.

Lexa was going to ask when she saw the light in Elena's eyes; fear, exhaustion, and defiance flashed in her dark gaze.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me," she sat back on the edge of the bed.

"On what?" Elena frowned.

Lexa tilted her head and blinked slowly. She had returned to the captain's cabins after everyone had left and seen the bloody name under its cloth covering.

"Why was that man after you?"

"I…" Elena bit her bottom lip. "I don't… I don't know," she swallowed. "He said he was… was going to… to kill me."

"You're safe here, Elena," Lexa placed a gentle hand on the shaking woman's arm. "Nobody else saw your name, alright?" She waited until Elena nodded before trying again. "All I want to know is who you are, and why an assassin would be sent after you."

"I'm nobody," Elena shook her head. It was true; she was just an average woman from a middle class family. She had done a few things to disgrace her family name, according to her father anyway, but nothing to warrant a death sentence. "I'm just a girl being shipped off for marriage," her lips twisted around the last word.

"You don't sound terribly excited," Lexa murmured. She smiled when Elena said nothing. "It's okay. I get it. I'm intimately familiar with arranged marriages."

Elena's eyes snapped up to the blonde's face; curiosity warred with propriety in her mind, but asking wasn't necessary.

"I was fifteen years old when my father decided to marry me off to a brute of a man."

Elena could see she was lost in her memories, so she coaxed her back with a gentle prompting.

"What happened?"

Lexa cleared her throat and pulled herself from her head.

"I ran," she exhaled. "Two days after my wedding I ran and stowed away on a ship. It was the best choice I ever made." Lexa met Elena's eyes. "I've been here ever since. Don't let the colours fool you, Elena," she smirked, "they're not all bad."

"Colours?" Elena frowned, but before Lexa could answer they were joined by Caroline.

"I'll leave you to it," Lexa stood with a smile. "Stay off that ankle for the rest of the day," she pointed sternly to Elena, eyes flickering to the chain around her throat.

"Are you my doctor now?" Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"We don't have a doctor on board," Lexa smirked, "physicians tend to start up practices that don't involve ships." With one last glance at the concealed locket she stepped out into the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> There are currently two women on the ship with the Originals, one is Rebekah (obvs lol) and some of you might be able to guess who the other one is. And don't worry unlike many actual pirates Klaus can swim and she knew before pushing him overboard.


End file.
